SasoSaku Halloween
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A short SasoSaku fanfic for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1Prologue

Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will have Sakura eternally and they will have all possible raunchy, smexual acts 24/7..

It contains spoilers from recent Naruto manga.

I dedicate this fanfic to those who loves SasoSaku like me and my beloved DA friends.. you know who they are right? *smirks*

I didn't beta-read it cos the quantity does matter more than the quantity when talking about SasoSaku fanfics.

I haven't got any good title for this fanfic at the moment but I'll change it once I find good one. *wide grin*

Halloween SasoSaku Horror/Romance

Chapter1. Prologue

Haruno Sakura was contentedly walking down a street on Halloween night after her tedious work at Hidden Leaf Hospital. She softly smiled at children who wore different colourful costumes such as werewolves and witches.. It was so nice to have a event where every children could become carefree and be pampered by villagers. Their innocent laughter would help uplifting current her busy, stressed mind for sure.

She loved children.. If she wasn't a top medic and wasn't busy at working at the hospital, she would have taken a job as a Academy teacher like Iruka.. She was offered to work there at several times.. but her post as a strategist, a secret master-mind along with Shikamaru made impossible to accept the offer. She also had already learnt most jutsus from Tsuande and her intelligence and hard work had recently rewarded her own special medical jutsu which had similarity to the justu Chiyo had invented..

She stepped in her flat which was just off from Hidden Leaf High-street.. She started renting to this place to live alone about an year ago since her parents had to move to other village for their business. Even though they were sad that Sakura couldn't come with them as she was a great asset for Hidden Leaf, they knew that she could live by herself as she had been almost doing every thing by herself since she was 13.

Dropping her shopping back which was filled with sweets and biscuits on a side shelf next to the entrance of her rather luxury to be just called a pad, she went to a kitchen to make some coffee. She glanced at a large circle red clock on the wall inside of kitchen while sipping black coffee.

It's about 21:00.. She was glad that she could come back home from work earlier than usual so that she could give these sweets to children who would knock the door soon with a chatter. The thought brought a another smile to a young roseate thanked Tsunade for introducing this event called Halloween and also Raikage who told about this event to Tsunade.

The boisterous, pompous leader of Hidden Cloud had been having remarkably good term with the blond daring Amazoness in Hidden Leaf after the invasion by Akatsuki.

Almost every week, this bronze masculine leader had been visiting Tsunade to attend some political meeting.. but the truth was they had been doing just poker nights.. Her favourite student with rosy hair smiled sheepishly.

but Sakura was very grateful that Tsunade had found a good company who would make her forget what she had through and surely this new event would help elevating people's lives.

However, Raikage shold have told another meaning behind this foreign event to the leader of Hidden Leaf.. The chilling truth behind the traditional season event..

Then Sakura would have been more cautious and wouldn't have ever let anyone in her house..


	2. Chapter1

2. Chapter1

Humming softly, Sakura started to making small bags of sweets for Halloween. She tied them with rainbow coloured ribbons and put them back in a paperback. She watched the large beautifully engraved pumpkin light which proudly stood in front of the gate from one of windows in her living room. She made it with her new team 7, Naruto, Sai and Yamato at Naruto's small flat a week ago. Thanks to an artistic team mate called Sai, they could make striking engraved Pumpkin lights.

.

Her smile widened as she spotted the first group of little monsters coming towards her flat and eagerly waited for them to arrive her door. She could hear their chatting and singing voice become louder and louder.

There was a knock on the front door with cheerful voices.

Sakura opened the door to greet children who shouted loudly with goofy smiles on their sweet faces.

" TRICK OR TREAT!! "

Laughing softly, she handed one by one to five little children but abruptly one of them who wore a little fairy costume shouted with widen eyes.

" OMG! You're the lady who saved me before! OMG! Thanks so much.. I, I.. "

Sakura softly patted on the shoulder of little girl with a smile.

" Ah.. You're a girl who was with a old lady aren't you? Your name is.. I think.. Tsunami-chan? "

That little girl nodded with a timid smile.

" I'm glad you were al right after that.. Well, I hope you and your friend will have a lot of treat tonight. Tsunami-chan. "

" Thanks so much Lady. "

All other children looked at them confusedly but brightly smiled at Sakura as thanks and dragged their still awe-struck friend to visit next house.

She closed the door with a soft smile.

It was about midnight when all small bag of sweets were handed to children.

" Tomorrow will be another long day.. Oh well at least I've had a nice night. "

Lightly patting her stiff shoulder, Sakura went to bathroom to have a relaxing bath to massage her battered body..

Pouring a few drops of cherry blossom bath oil in running hot water, she sluggishly took off her clothes. Watching the reflection of her own body on a large decorative mirror, she traced a faint scar above abdomen with slight sadness. It had passed one year since she fought against one of notorious s-class missing nins with his own grandmother, Chiyo. She hadn't spent a long time with her but Sakura could somewhat felt being connected with the aged-woman from Hidden Sand. Probably that was the reason why Sakura even didn't try to completely heal the scar...

Shaking off her memory, she slowly bathed her ached body in the warm scented water and closed eyes .

How long had she been inside?

She opened her eyes as she felt the bathwater turned oddly cold. She quickly got out to dress with her favourite soft warm nightgown and stepped into a kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate... but she stopped on the middle as something alerted her senses.

As if it was a cue, a chill ran through her spine.

Soon, there was a soft knock on the front door.

Sighing, she went to the door and said.

" Sorry, kids.. but there's no more sweets here~ Nightynight "

but another soft knock came.

So she said more louder this time.

" No more sweets here, kids! Sorry~ Go to other house please~ "

Sakura started wondering why she heard no children's laughters or giggling from outside...

All of sudden, she felt so alone and a little fearful. When she heard a knock once more, she slightly jumped in nervousness.. She wasn't exactly sure what to do.. but opened the door... Strangely there was no one there.. No wear wolf, no witch or no monster.. Sakura looked around outside if there was any child hiding in behind a wall to do some prank on her... but still didn't find anyone. Sighing, she quietly closed the door to make some hot drink..but she stopped as she felt another chill ran through her spine..

Inside of her house was eerie quiet..

There was no one in sight yet she instinctually knew that something had definitely sneaked in her house as she turned over to look behind with one swift motion.. then she heard a icy voice.

" Trick or Treat? Little Girl...

She froze. She knew that voice.. She hadn't ever forgot that owner of the deep indifferent voice. She hadn't ever actually got over the fear she felt against the person who nearly killed her with a poisoned sword.

She wanted to believe that it was just a nightmare or her team mate, Naruto was trying to trick her.... but her deep conscience knew that this was not any frolic.. It was real.. She stared at the stranger in shadow with widely opened eyes. Her own voice was shaking in fear and despair.

" Sa...so..ri.. Why.. are you here...? You are not supposed to be.. "

She glimpsed a faint smirk of the intruder...

"Ah... so you haven't known about Halloween at all...

Let me educate you.. you see, I came over to the living world to have some special treat from you.. something sweet and precious...

" ..... I haven't got any sweet to give you.. as I gave them to children who visited earlier... "

Sakura defiantly glared at the black-cloaked figure.

" Oho, do you honestly think a mature man such as me wants a treat like sweets? "

The person in front of her chuckled darkly...

" I want something fresh and sweet..

like your cherry.., Little Girl. "

In the next moment, Sakura felt cold arms snaked around her trembled body with a soft mocking whisper..


End file.
